Bayushi Togai
Bayushi Togai was the strongest general of the Scorpion Clan of his time, with the exception of his Lord Bayushi Shoju. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 80 Kidnapped and raised by the Scorpion Togai was the son of Kitsuki Yaruma and Kitsuki Cheniko. Cheniko died giving birth to Togai in 1103, and Togai was believed to have died a short few months later. In truth, the Scorpion Clan had switched the infant child and raised Togai as one of theirs. Autumn Nightfall, by Ree Soesbee Skirmish with the Naga Unknown for most of the Empire the Naga began to awaken in the Shinomen Forest. A Naga force passing along the northernmost border of the Scorpion lands was attacked by Scorpion troops. The Naga defended themselves and crushed the Scorpion aggressors, and in a rage, the Great Clan mounted an attack against them. Bayushi Togai led his Black Cabal unit, entering the Shinomen alongside with Bayushi Yokuan and his bowmen and Bayushi Tasu leading a unit of Scorpion's Strike. They engaged with a Naga force led by the Isha, and the Rokugani were forced to retreat. The battle never became public knowledge. Clan War: Desperate Journey, pp. 32-35 Scorpion Coup In 1123 Togai revealed himself to his father, and told him of the imminent plot orchestrated by Bayushi Shoju to assassinate Emperor Hantei XXXVIII. Togai had recently been made Imperial Taster, and because of being a descendant of Agasha Kitsuki he would be immune to the poison that would weaken the Emperor. Yaruma could do nothing, and committed seppuku that very night as the Scorpion Coup began. Seizing the Imperial City Togai and Bayushi Sundokai commanded the Scorpion troops who seized the Outer districts of Otosan Uchi. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 39 First Skirmish Against the Combined Clans In the second day a combined Unicorn-Phoenix force attacked the Outer Northern Wall. Togai led a Scorpion's Strike platoon, alongside with Bayushi Hisa and his Black Cabal, and Bayushi Tangen with his Bayushi Ambushers, against Shinjo Tashima and his Shinjo's Thunder, Shinjo Mokatsu with his Striders, Shiba Shingo and his Water Elementals, and the shugenja Isawa Suma with his yojimbo. An entire Shinjo's Thunder squad managed to past the defender, entering into the city with no way back out. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 58 Pressing the Crab Togai was Shoju's finest general, and he stood with his Lord when Shoju pressed the Crab ambassadors taken as hostages. Shoju, as the Emperor Shoju I, demanded obedience or seppuku. The Crab liaison Kuni Fujiko leaped to death in defiance, and the rest of her entourage followed. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 25 Kisada Joins the Clans In the fourth day of the Coup Hida Kisada arrived and turned his red flag, Kisada's Allegiance, toward the Clans encampments. The Crab forces attacked the Southern Wall before it was too dark to fight, with Hida Tampako and Yasuki Nokatsu with the Crab Heavy Infantry, alongside Hida Amoro with his Dead-Eyes Berserkers, and Kaiu Kenru overseeing the siege engines. They were confronted by Togai and Bayushi Dozan with their Black Cabal, Bayushi Tomaru with his Scorpion Claws, and Bayushi Tasu with his Scorpion's Strike. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 62 Fleeing After the Coup was crushed and Shoju died, Togai went into hiding. Embittered by the defeat, hunted, he had sworn revenge on those who he sees as responsible for his fall from grace. Reinstatement of the Scorpion After the return of the Scorpion Clan from the Burning Sands Togai appeared again to the light. He was considered one of the most famous of the Scorpion, and the ideal for youth bushi. Only a Scorpion could be so brazenly dishonorable and yet survive, for the fear of Togai's poisons ensured he had no enemies. Test of the Topaz Champion Appearance Togai wore a blood-red and black armor of the Scorpion. See also * Bayushi Togai/CW Meta External Links * Bayushi Togai (Pre-Imperial) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures